In many industrial environments, certain machines or equipment may malfunction or stop working. In order to fix the equipment, an operator may first need to diagnose the equipment to find out which part of the machine or equipment is causing the malfunction. In certain cases, the cause of the malfunction may be identified visually, such as a loose connection, corrosion, broken part, etc. However, in many situations, the root cause of the malfunction may not be visually identifiable. In such situations, the operator may be required to test parts of the machine with a voltmeter while the machine is powered on in order to find out where the circuit fails. However, if the operator were to accidentally touch a conductive part of the machine, such as a hot wire or a contact, the voltage from the machine may pass through the operator to ground, resulting in potential injury to the operator. In certain situations, the operator may be holding a conductive tool, such as a wrench, which may also accidentally make contact with a conductive element of the machine, and allow voltage to pass through to the operator. As such, operators may often face risk when diagnosing, fixing, or maintaining such machines and equipment without fault protection.